My Favorite Smile
by edwardbella15
Summary: Zoey meets a stranger at the stables.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the clothes on my back.

Summary: Zoey meets an unexpected visitor at the stables.

I had just walked into the stables to clear my head so I decided to go see Persephone, whom I consider mine as long as I was a resident at the House of Night.

I turned to enter the stables and standing in the corner of Persephone's stall was Stark. He stood there waiting for me. How he had know I was coming here I didn't know?

"Hi Zoey" Stark said in a voice that was filled with lust and love.

"Hi Stark" I said not putting a lot of feeling into it.

"So what are you doing out here" he asked.

"Nothing much, just trying to clear my head" I told him.

"Oh" was all he said. I got a brush and start cleaning Persephone. She started eating hay. "Were is the Professor" I asked.

"She left" he said in that voice again.

I turned to look at him, but when I turned my lips touch his. He started kissing me with as much passion as he could. I was kissing him back with out knowing I was. His hand started up my leg. He was running his fingers up my legs, he stopped when he felt me stiffen. I looked at him and he said "I won't hurt you I promise"

I gave him a little nod. He lifted me up and laid me on a bundle of hay. His stopped kissing me he stood up. I looked at him, he reached under the skirt I was wearing and pulled my panties down my legs slowly. After did that he went and got a blanket and asked me to move so he could put the blanket on the hay. I moved. When he was done, he had me laid down, he then took off my skirt. After he got my skirt off I said " I don't think it fair that I'm half naked and your still dressed".

He looked at my with lust filled eyes, "Would you like to help me"? I smiled and helped him. I started pulled down his zipper to his jeans, then I unbutton them. I slid them down his leg very slow. When his pants were off. All that was left was his boxers. I turned to take them off and saw a tent was forming quickly.

"Getting a bit happy aren't we" I said in a lust filled voice.

"Yes" he moaned. I started rubbing his cock though the fabric. He started to moan more. I felt hands go to my shoulders. He looked down at me, I saw in his eyes what he wanted me to do. I pulled down his boxers. His cock stood at full attention. I licked the palm off my hand and rubbed his shafted. After I was done he pick me up and laid me on the blanket. He took off his shirt. He took off my shirt and was surprised as I was that my nipples were hard as rocks though my bra. He lifted me up a little so he could unclasped my bra. He took one of my breasts and took it into his mouth and he was squeezing the other one. I moaned in pleasure. He stopped at the sound of my moaning. "Are you ready" he asked me. I gave him one small nod.

He positioned himself at my hole. He looked at me and thrusted in me. I cried in pain this was my second time having sex and I had a bad first time and also Stark was so big. He stopped so I could get used to him inside me. I gave him a nod to go on. He did he pulled almost all the way back out and then thirsted back in. He hit a spot that bought a new series of moans to me.

"Faster, faster, faster" I moaned. He did as I said. He thrust went faster and d\faster hitting that spot every time. My hips were thrusting up to meet his. I felt this strange feeling in my stomach. I didn't know this feeling, my stomach was tightening into a ball, but it didn't hurt. It felt wonderful. Just before the ball of pleasure exploded, I heard Stark say "I cumming" "when you cum Zo I want you to scream my name" after that the ball exploded and I screamed Stark's name. All I saw was stars. When my vision came back I saw Stark was still inside me. We both were sticky with sweat. He looked up at me and gave me what would become my favorite smile from then on.

Please Review Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't update in a long time I just have been busy and I apologize for that I'm going to start and try to do updates every week. The story My Favorite Smile I wasn't intending for it to have more than 1 chapter but I have been looking at the reviews and a lot of people want me to continue the story so I will the number of chapters is undecided ,but I hope you enjoy the story as much as I love writing it.

ZPOV:

I woke up with Stark still inside me. It felt wonderful but I had a feeling that we need to leave and we had to leave now.

"Stark. Wake up! Stark, get your ass up we have to go" I hissed at him as I was putting my skirt and shirt back on.

He groaned and slowly got up.

"You have to move a lot fast than that Stark" I told him as I was putting flats on.

He finally started moving faster and then we heard it. Voices coming this way.

"Come on Stark we have to sneak out the back way" I whispered towards him.

I took his hand and lead him to the tack room and out the backdoor. I wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of me when I opened the door and ran right into the person I didn't what to see tonight.

Erik Night


	3. Chapter 3

I though I would put 2 or three chapters up since I haven't updated in awhile so please review and Please if you would give me some ideas to put in the story so I can make it really interesting .

_This is Early in the Night before he finds Zoey with Stark_

Erik POV:

Where was Z she was going to met me at the old Oak tree tonight. She is probably at the stables brushing Persephone. Maybe I will go see if she needs help that would be the gentleman thing to do right?

I started walking towards the stables and I was thinking so much about what Zoey and I would do tonight I didn't even realize who was standing in front of me till she called my name 3 times

"Erik, Erick, ERICK" Aphrodite called

"Huh" I said stupidly. I looked up and there was Aphrodite in a mini skirt. A tight white

t-shirt, a leather jacket and some boots that just screamed fuck me.

"I was coming to find you and I did but you were ignoring me when I called your name" Aphrodite said in a voice that like sounded like she was trying to be sexy but it just sounded like a dying cat.

"Ummm I was thinking about some things, why were you trying to find me for?" I ask feeling awkward talking to my ex at 4 in the morning who is wearing those close that just scream fuck me already

"Well I wanted to talk to you about us actually" she said

"Aphrodite there isn't an us anymore" I told her

"Well if that bitch hadn't stolen you away from me than the would still be an us" She sneered.

"Aphrodite it was over between us before Zoey came here so don't blame this on her" I said to her getting angrier the longer I stood there.

"But remember what we had Erik. Remember how I made you feel, remember what I did with you" she said walking closer to me. I backed up and my back hit the wall she was now on me her hands roaming on my chest .

She pulled a small rope from inside her jacket and took one of my hand and tied it to it.

"No Aphrodite we are done now let me go you hag" I said angrily at her

"No Erik. We aren't done till I say we are" she hissed at me.

She shoved me against the wall and tied my other hand. She held my tied hands in one of her hands and with her other hand she started feeling me up.

She started with my chest and she got lower and lower till she finally got to where she wanted.

She started rubbing my cock in circles, and to my embarrassment I started to get hard and I hated myself for it but it felt really good.

"See Erik you miss me or at least your friend down there does" she said with a smirk.

She quit rubbing and unzipped my pants and before I knew it my pants and boxers were at my ankles and she was kneeling in front of me. I felt her breath on it before my cock was inside her hot mouth. She let go of my hands but inside of me pushing her back.

My hands thread their way into her blonde hair. She started to hum now I finally couldn't take it anymore. I picked her up and asked "Are u wearing any panties tonight".

"No" she said with a smirk.

I picked her up and pushed her up against the wall before I shoved my cock into her wet, hot pussy. I kept fucking her she was a little tight but I fixed that really soon. I had her moaning in no time.

"Erik, fuck harder baby harder, faster. Come on baby fuck my pussy" she moaned

"Ok you want it harder and faster you got" I grunted. I picked up speed and thrusted harder and harder.

"OMG ERIK RIGHT THERE COME ON BABY" she screamed

"I'm about to cum where do u want it" I grunted

"Inside me. Don't you fucking take that cock out of my pussy now" she hissed at me

I thrusted 2 more time and I felt her walls clamp on my cock and it bought me over the edge.

The thought that was now going though my mind now is "What the fuck did I just do"

Please review and please give me some ideas that I can put in here. Thank You


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y. I know I haven't updated in a few years and I'm so freaking sorry but I'm going to start posting and writing again, it calmed me and relaxed me so I'm going to start again. I hope you guys stay with me and if you guys can comment on which story you want me to update first and I will do 2 Chapters. I love you guys so much. Thank You! and please stick with me.


End file.
